AY - 22) Stardrive – Angel Pilot
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Set in the Academy Years Universe. Finally arriving at Starbase, Dylan meets his Blue Angel counterpart. It's worse than he'd expected.


'I'd say you've landed yourself an easy assignment, Captain,' bragged the brunette, eyeing the Thunderbird pilot. Kerstin Elliot infused her tone with a liberal amount of flirtatious teasing, 'as long as you let me do the real flying.'

_I've been gone two days_, Dylan lamented silently. _I met Kerstin an hour ago and it's been a constant one-upmanship since. Kallan, I know we argued before I left and it's only been forty hours but I wish you were here._ A hand unconsciously reached for his dog tags hidden under his white t-shirt. An extra piece of metal inhabited the chain for the last twenty three and a half months. While in uniform, Dylan usually ignored it, but in civvies, or within his own quarters, he'd take his life in his hands not wearing the symbol._ You might flirt with me, but nothing as obvious as this. What I wouldn't give to have your quiet confidence and professional attitude at my side on this assignment._ Continuing to finger the Claddagh, Captain Bayda promised,_ I'll be home in time._

'And how are the two astronauts getting along since their arrival this morning?' Starbase's duty controller asked the Astrophysicist monitoring Jupiter's magnetic storms.

'One's a Thunderbird pilot and the others a top flight Blue Angel Pilot,' humour lighting her tone, 'and this morning is the first time they've met. Kerstin Elliot's been on board since she got the call up a week ago. IRO couldn't spare Dylan Beyda until the last minute. He refused to rest, joining his counterpart and going straight over to Centaur to start the pre-flight checks.'

'Oh, two rivals from the Federations most competitive elite squads,' grinned the controller. 'It's a good thing they're only going to test fly the Centaur together.'

'You can say that again,' the doctor nodded. 'One's completely professional, the other swaggers her hips. They both seem arrogant. It's going to be an interesting ten days.'

'The IRO's stated Captain Beyda has to be on a transport the moment the testings finished,' the duty commander shook his head at the unusual request.

'You think their worried about the behaviour of their pilot,' the doctor retorted, before returning to report the increasing storm activity.

'Everyone get down,' Dylan ordered, taking control as the emergency alarms bleared. 'Punch in emergency stabilizers.'

'Star Base can't maintain control,' Kerstin commented. Seemingly frozen, she studied the board before her. 'Collision with Centaur imminent, they want us to fire our main boosters.'

Looking around the bridge, Dylan rushed to her side. 'No not that one,' he'd become annoyed by her slow reaction to the crisis. Knocking her hand away from the controls, he leant over to push the blue button. Waiting until he felt the Centaur shudder, Captain Beyda stopped the burn. They'd broken the mooring cables. 'That's the power supply for sustained flight. What we need is a short burst. I thought you knew how to fly this thing,' he demanded, giving her a condescending look.

Kerstin backed away from his antagonism, annoyed he treated her like a rank armature. There'd been an unspoken rivalry between the two branches of the Federation for years. Right now, ashamed of her lack of action, Captain Elliot deferred to Dylan without a word although her resentment burned.

'Come in Star Base,' Dylan requested taking control. He missed the quiet, unspoken support of his regular team who analysed instantly and acted immediately. 'Centaur is losing orbit. We're still in one piece but what is your situation?'

'I've ordered a full evacuation of Starbase,' the duty commander replied. 'Try to stabilize your orbit.'

'The main boosters weren't properly calibrated,' Dylan mutter, searching the board for anything he'd missed and options to slow there decent. 'Too much thrust,' he berated himself for not thinking through every action. Even though he's memorised the Centaur's flight manual, Captain Beyda's mind analysed ruthlessly in a hope of finding a resolution.

'You're burn was way off,' Kerstin criticized, watching the man work and ignore her, 'we're falling to fast.'

'Unless you've got a better idea,' Dylan allowed the annoyance he felt into his words and expression, 'I'd like to try and salvage this machine.'

'Good luck,' she replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders. Her job description entailed flying this thing, not rescuing it.

Angry, Dylan's eye's blazed. 'The Council's been planning this star ship for years. We were sent here because we're considered the best trouble shooters,' glaring at his temporary partner, he wished Kerstin would become more professional. _Then again, the Blue Angels fly high powered, single person experiential craft. They don't have to deal with the reality of rescuing innocent civilians in danger_, Dylan tried to be reasonable. Continuing in a professional tone, he asked, 'now you want to scrub this mission? Not to mention a galactic star for meritorious service?'

'That's a good point,' Kerstin attempted to apologise. Coming to stand by Dylan's side, she watched as he considered their options.

'We've got a shot at saving this ship if we can push her into a stable orbit,' Dylan reflected.

Concentrating, he'd missed the evacuation signal. Working side by side they detached the main boosters, achieving a stable flight path. Pivoting to the bridge window, Dylan noticed escape craft abandoning Centaur as he completed the manoeuvre.

'I can't believe it, we're in a stable orbit,' his astounded tone echoed around the empty room. 'There's no need to evacuate now.'

Hoping they'd been left an escape vehicle, Kerstin accompanied Dylan to the main hanger. Feeling more relaxed now the emergency ended he returned the teasing Captain Elliot started. She didn't like it with the boot on the other foot. _Kallan_, reflected Dylan, _or any of the team would have taken this in their stride. I don't belong here, testing new craft. My place is with the Thunderbirds. You think I would have learnt that after joining the Space Police._

'What's that?' Dylan's mind turned analytical once again. The claxon blared, signalling yet another imminent danger.

'Oh Dylan,' Kerstin pointed to the rock hurtling towards Centaur, 'oh no, the mass driver, it's on a collision course.'

Taking the nearest hand hold, Dylan secured his body from the aftershocks he knew would come. Chancing a glance at Kerstin, her lack of space experience showed. Instead of making herself a smaller target, she seemed to be frozen. Cursing under his breath, Dylan called out. Noting the shrapnel coming at them like bullets, he pushed off. Using his body, he shielded the woman from the worst of the missiles. In the process, he'd been left vulnerable. A large projectile hit Dylan just under right shoulder blade, winding him.

'Are you all right,' he tried to keep the pain from his tone.

'And I was told,' Kerstin teased, 'that chivalry is dead. You could have been hurt.'

Wounded, Dylan didn't play to her flirting. Trying his arm, he found any movement caused a sharp shooting sensation in his chest. _If Kallan were here_, he wished for their field trained medic, _she'd know what to do and she wouldn't miss the fact I've been injured._ Taking in a deep breath, he regrated the movement. Shallow breathing didn't bring on the same sensation. Slipping an analgesic into his mouth, Dylan hoped it would kick in soon.

'It's not over yet,' he warned. Moving slowly, deliberately, he started back to the control centre. 'Come on, let's get to the bridge and see where we are.'

'We've got one hour before we burn up in Jupiter's atmosphere,' Kerstin's eye's turned serious. Understanding the situation, Captain Elliot offered, 'it was a good try Captain.'

Dylan looked horrified at the fatalistic comment. 'I'm not about to give up,' he told Kerstin in a determined voice.

_This_, his subconscious forced the realisation into his mind_, is exactly what Kallan feared. She's light years away on Earth, unable to come to my rescue this time. There has to be a way to get off this ship. I just have to find it. I promised to be home in twelve days. If I'm not, Kallan will kill me._

A chuckle escaped Dylan. If they didn't find a way off Centaur within an hour, it wouldn't matter what Kallan or any of the Thunderbird team thought. He'd be dead one way or another.

'Commander Simpson,' the tech in the lower bay relayed, 'Starbase is sending a distress signal, sir. They've abandoned ship and request life raft pick up.'

'Mobilise the team,' he ordered, 'and alert Thunderbird 6. I want the deep space vehicle readied for their arrival.'

The Thunderbird Captain's launched the combined vehicle. In charge of TB1, Kallan remained contemplative for the half hour journey to TB6. The station crew prepared the superfast rocket ship for rapid deployment. At maximum thrust, Thunderbird 17 would reach the Starbase's original orbit in three hours. They all hoped the crew could hold out until they reached the evacuation zone.

'Kallan,' Grant approached before they entered the high G boxes. Like the others, he couldn't miss her subdued mood. As the senior captain, Hanson wouldn't let it affect the efficiency of his team. However he'd waited to get her alone for a quiet word.

'I'm worried,' she answered. Capturing his gaze, Kallan added, 'but I'm a professional. It's not the first time Dylan's been in trouble.'

'Let me know,' he understood, 'if it gets too much.'

'We're a team, Grant,' Kallan found a smile, 'as someone reminded me before they rushed off again.'

'You have to let Dylan go,' the senior captain stated. 'I've learnt the hard way. If they come back, it's because it's meant to be, if not,' Grant shrugged his shoulders, 'you learn to live with it.'

'I'm sorry about Caroline,' Kallan placed a hand on his forearm. In some ways their situation weren't that dissimilar. 'I thought when she came back to Arcology, you'd sorted out your problems.'

'Looks,' Grant offered sagely, 'can be very deceiving.'

_More than you'll ever know_, Kallan stopped her internal anxiety.

Feeling the strain, Jesse and JJ joked as they allowed the technicians to close them in. Kallan's unimpressed stare and silence producing the heavy atmosphere. Grant allowed it for the moment, feeling there was more to this than Kallan let on.

'You're acting like kids,' Kallan finally snapped. 'Anyone would think you haven't been accelerated before. It's just 5G's.'

_Five G's that may cause more damage than I'm prepared for_, she internalized.

'You knew about this, Kallan?' Grant asked, watching her expressions carefully.

The team mobilised on Commander Simpson's order, unsure of their destination or mission. They'd only received the details a few minutes before docking at TB6. The strangeness only occurred to Grant now, as did Kallan's preoccupation.

'Yes,' she nodded. The rest of the crew comprehended the reason for her unusual behaviour over the last two days. 'You can appreciate it's been kept undisclosed to the media.'

'Need to know, have to love it,' Jesse pipped up, his sardonic voice expressing his opinion. 'Dylan's our team mate. You'd think they'd tell us.'

'Dylan didn't tell me,' Kallan's green eyes betrayed her hurt and anger, 'until three hours before he shipped out.'

A look passed between the three men. They'd been keeping a close eye on their only female teammate. They fell silent, unable and unwilling to say more.

Running out of time, Dylan searched Centaur via the internal video system. 'There's one ship left in launch bay two,' he informed Kerstin. 'Let's check it out, maybe we'll get lucky.'

'If there's one thing I'm good at,' she smiled, 'it's being lucky.'

His injury hurt. The analgesic medication barely touched the now almost constant pain. Even if he'd been able to, Dylan wouldn't have responded to the subtle flirting. Captain Beyda needed to keep his professional demeanour. It became the only way to hide the fact he couldn't use his right arm.

'It doesn't look good,' Dylan reported, scrutinising the lifeboat. 'The life support regulator is dead and there's no fuel. What were you saying about being lucky?'

'It takes me a while to get warm up,' Kerstin replied.

'We're going to get plenty warm,' Dylan reminded, his left hand once again fingering his dog tags, 'if we can't get off the Centaur.'

'Dylan,' Kerstin finally noticed her companions expression, 'are you sure you're alright.' She been aware of the injury but he seemed to be managing. Unsure why he'd tried to be so stoic, Captain Elliot realised the seriousness of his injury. 'You may have internal injuries, you need an Autodoc.'

Ignoring her, Dylan offered, 'when Starbase realises what's happened to us, they'll send International Rescue.' _ Kallan, I know you're on your way. We just have to hold out long enough. _'We have to be off this ship before they get here,' Captain Beyda lifted his eyes.

'I know,' Kerstin agreed. Silently she wondered if Dylan would make it. Aware of his condition, she needed to keep a closer eye on her companion.

'If we can't find a vessel,' internally Dylan shuddered at the idea. He'd been blown out into space once before with his friend Bill Watson. Remembering the look of relief on his team mates faces, Kallan offered to check him out personally. The memory brought a smile to his face and a determination to his voice as he hoped for the same offer this time around. 'We'll have to risk it in space suits. Once we're off the ship, they can track us by radio beacon. I hope you've been saving up your luck Kerstin, because now we're really going to need it.'

'Thunderbird 6 this is Thunderbird 17,' Kallan reported in, 'one hour com check. All systems nominal. Request updated status of Starbase escape craft.'

'They're twenty escape craft, including vessels from the Centaur,' the coms officer returned.

Keeping her thoughts private, Kallan watched as Jesse demanded more information. Using the meditation techniques she'd learnt enabled the Captain to keep her heart rate and blood pressure below the strict limits set for high G manoeuvres. If her body succumbed to her adrenalin induced worry, TB 17 would automatically decrease speed until her vitals reached normal. Kallan knew that would put hundreds of lives, Dylan's included, at risk. Ruthlessly, she repressed her fears.

'The Centaur must have also lost its orbit,' Jesse suggested. 'What about Captain's Beyda and Elliot? Can you confirm they're aboard the escape craft?'

'We cannot confirm,' the operator now understood one of the Thunderbird team to be among the unaccounted. Media coverage made them a household name. 'There's too much electrical interference at this time.'

'Angels are tough,' JJ joked, trying to elicit a response from his friends, 'but I wouldn't want to get stuck with one for too long.'

'Well I hear old Captain Elliot is one good looking female type,' Jesse responded, collecting a glare from Grant.

'In that case,' JJ once again tried to use is trade mark humour to get a conversation going, 'increase speed.' Suddenly realising what he'd insinuated, Captain Johnson looked to his female companion. 'Just kidding. I'm sure Dylan has his hands full. I mean with the emergency. Know what I mean Kallan.' When she didn't respond, he tried again, 'Kallan?'

A grim expression on her face, she worked hard to control her pulse. Looking at the readout on her box's screen, she needed to concentrate. JJ's words didn't bother her as much as the thought of Dylan stranded and what she might have given up to come on this rescue mission. Kallan knew he took chances to save others with little regard for his own life. She could picture him hurt and forgotten by the regular crew. Beside she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a sixth sense where Captain Beyda was concerned, which never boded well.

'Captain,' Kerstin smiled, 'you're brilliant.'

Their systems beyond salvage and Centaur falling into Jupiter's gravity well, they didn't have much time to affect an escape. Seeing the mass driver gave Dylan the idea. Aware of the time, Captain Beyda knew they had less than fifteen minutes left.

It happened suddenly while Dylan rechecked the emergency supplies. His concentration on ensuring they could survive until Kallan and the others rescued them, Captain Beyda didn't even look up at Kerstin as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. Thinking of his perennially single teammate, he asked, 'so you have a steady boyfriend or what?'

'That depends,' Kerstin answered, turning to see Dylan in pain. Any hope of continuing the conversation died on her lips. Not liking the expression on his face or the deep groaning, Captain Elliot became worried. 'Dylan, take a pain pill.'

'I did,' he answered, unable to do anything but rubbing his right shoulder. It seemed to relieve the injury slightly.

'Why didn't you tell me you were in pain,' Kerstin asked a tone of near panic in her voice. 'We've got to get you into an autodoc unit, Dylan.'

'We don't have enough time,' he delayed. Already using every technique learnt in his martial arts training to control the agony, Dylan's mind pictured his most treasured memories. The night Kallan talked an IRO tech into , two academy cadets into the TB1 simulator came instantly. They'd been elated. 'I just need a few minutes to catch my breath,' he delayed, dredging up other images.

'I don't have a steady boyfriend,' Kerstin stated somewhat shyly.

'Now that's really something positive to think about,' Dylan's mind came back to the near and now. Ignoring the hopeful tone in Kerstin's voice, he added, 'come on let's get out of here.'

Making their way to the mass driver, Dylan recalled his first EVA. Assigned to one of the Rosen-Dante work crews, he'd taken a moment to admire the Earth. Kallan crept up on him, silently standing by his side and admiring the view.

'Beautiful, isn't it,' she asked, awed by the sight. 'I'd always dreamed of this never expecting it to happen.'

'Makes all the sacrifices and hard work at the academy worth it,' Dylan responded. They'd stood there for almost an hour, side by side, understanding their luck at being granted the opportunity.

'How you doing, partner,' Kerstin once again broke into Dylan introspections.

'AOK,' he smiled. Reliving his memories gave him a reason to continue. His right lung felt on fire. If they could just survive this, he knew the Thunderbirds would be out there, looking for them.

'Jupiter flares,' Kerstin pointed out.

'The arc must be a hundred thousand miles long,' Dylan forgot he spoke to Kerstin. This softer side to her personality reminded Captain Beyda of Kallan. For a moment he chose to forget the identity of his companion. 'When I was a kid, I use to dream of seeing incredible sights like this.'

'I know what you mean,' she whispered back. 'Make a wish Dylan.'

_I wish_, the thought couldn't be stopped. It ran like a freight train thought his mind. _I could be back home at Arcology with Kallan, our argument forgotten. I wish we were celebrating a different mile stone. To make that come true, I have to get off Centaur and soon._

Beginning to feel time slipping through his fingers, Dylan hurried them into the accelerator tube. While Kerstin got to work on their vehicle, he checked out the systems. Working efficiently, he made his plan. Spying the jet back, Kerstin realised the unit needed to be manually initiated.

'Remember,' she warned, strapped into her seat, 'we're a team. Don't let me leave here without you.'

Smiling at her misplaced worry, Dylan reassured her. 'I don't intend to,' adding internally, _I have too much waiting for me at home._


End file.
